


Too Cute

by Thunder23Shock



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Dream Invasion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder23Shock/pseuds/Thunder23Shock
Summary: An Adorable pairing





	Too Cute

Two of the cutest pokemon in existence being paired up… TOO CUTE!

Eevee: aw thanks

… I was talking about sandshrew and espurr

Eevee: what?!

Also the only pokemon more overrated than you is that god dang Charizard

Charizard: overrated, is this overrated (mega evolves)

Yes, also (Wargreymon bursts through the wall)

Charizard: aw crap

I don't own pokemon or digimon

Espurr's POV

I hid behind a tree as I watched him snooze away (yes I watch him sleep, it's not creepy). I slowly crept up to him and laid down by his side. I grabbed his arm and wrapped it around my chest wanting to feel his warm embrace. He shuffled in his sleep and I was worried I had disturbed him. Thankfully when I checked his eyes remained closed.

"I wonder what he's dreaming about," I whispered "Maybe I could take a little look."

Little known fact about Psychic types, we have the power to enter anyone else's mind at anytime. That includes dreams. I closed my eyes and concentrated on his mind and next thing I know I'm in his dream. It was a huge open desert. I shouldn't be surprised, he always wanted to visit the desert. I heard a loud squawking sound and looked up to see a zapdos! It looked like it was running from something, what was a zapdos doing in the desert. It flew by and shortly afterward I saw a sandslash chasing afterwards.

"Where is she?" It screamed at the legendary bird "If you so much as touched her I'll rip your wings clean off!"

I didn't know who this pokemon was, but it certainly wasn't sandshrew. Sandshrew was so calm, laid back, and kind. One time he started bawling his eyes out because he accidently stepped on a caterpie and was worried he hurt the poor thing. Sandshrew would never, and I mean never, threaten another pokemon. Not even if his life was on the line. This had to be another sandslash, but where's mine at. The bird and the ground type had climbed a large rock spire. Since I didn't know where else to go, I followed them up and saw something quite heartbreaking. Both the zapdos and sandslash were covered in injuries, the zapdos had countless cuts and bruises and the sandslash looked like he had just taken a thousand volts of electricity (which he most likely had). Then the sandslash spoke.

"Tell me," he said "Where is she?"

The zapdos coughed before responding "Go to the distortion world."

The ground type brandished his claws and approached the lightning bird and held held a claw to the bird's throat.

"Tell me," He said tears forming in his eyes "Tell me or I'll personally escort you to the distortion world."

"My den," the legendary bird managed to get out "i was saving her as a snack."

The ground type slashed the bird's throat and ran off. Naturally I followed him. The zapdos' den was a rather large cave and in it where hundreds of cages filled with pokemon bones.

"THERE YOU ARE!" it was the sandslash he had broken open a cage and was holding a pokemon in his arms tears streaming down his face. I looked closer and I saw the pokemon he was craddling was… me.

"Espurr," it was the sandslash "Everything's going to be alright. I'll take you to a pokecenter, they'll get you patched up. You're going to make it."

The Espurr just looked at him "You're a terrible liar sandshrew."

Suddenly everything clicked. This was my sandshrew. The threats, the evolution, the battle against a legendary. It was all for me.

"No," Sandslash said "You are going to make, I promise."

Espurr smiled at him "Don't make promises you can't keep. Sandshrew, I'm going to be with my parents soon, Arceus is waiting for me. I just have one thing to say" tears stopped coming down the ground type's face. "I love you, Sandshrew." Her body went limp and the tears resumed. "No!" he screamed "Come back, please!"

I walked into the cave. I didn't care if it wasn't real, I didn't care if he was going to kill me, I didn't care if he never wanted to see me again. I had to do this. I tapped his shoulder and he turned around. Seeing me must have come as a real shock to his system.

"Espurr?" That was all he could get out before I kissed him. It felt incredible like all of that frustration from my feeling getting me nowhere was gone. I could tell sandslash was enjoying himself too because he wrapped his arms around and pulled me closer. It felt like ages before we needed to separate for air. When the kiss ended both of us were panting. I leaned forward.

"Wake up my love."

I returned to my mind just as Sandshrew began to stir.

"Hm," he said waking up "What the? ESPURR!"

I smiled "Hello sandshrew," He began panicking "Enjoy your pleasant dream." His eyes went wide. "How did you?" "Psychic type remember?" Sandshrew was blushing now, he's so cute when he's embarrassed.

Sandshrew's POV

She knows about the dream, she knows about the kiss, she knows about your crush. And she can probably hear every word of this. Then she jumped at me and… kissed me. She's kissing me in real life this time, and it feels incredible. When you're talking about a girl like Espurr everything she does is amazing but this is a whole nother level. We parted after the longest time and she was panting like there's no tomorrow.

"Sandshrew," I looked at her quizzically "I just want you to know that the second Espurr wasn't part of your dream."

"YOU WHAT?" I screamed jumping up.

"I entered your dream," she said "Just to see what was going on."

That little… well then I know what I can do to return the favor. I jumped at her and pushed her against a tree.

"Sandshrew!" she yelped "What's going on?"

I smile and looked at her "You'll know soon enough." Then I bit her neck. Many pokemon did this, it was a way to show who had been claimed so-to-speak. Now if any other male touched her, I put them in the pokecenter.

"A mate mark?" She asked.

"No one else is going to get you," I kissed her forehead "I promise."

Her smile returned as she fell down unconscious. I was worried I had been too rough with her, but then I remembered that using psychic powers takes a lot of will and mental power. I laid down and wrapped my arm around her. Seeing her smile one last time before I drifted off to sleep.

No-one's POV

Sandshrew shook all the sand off of him. His trainer had decided to battle an excadrill in a sandstorm.

"Alright then," some old guy the trainer was talking to said "So just your sandshrew then." Sandshrew then realized where he was, the day care. "No," the young trainer replied "I'm leaving him here with my Espurr." "Alright then come back soon." The young Trainer left and had added another two pokemon to his party to replace the ground and psychic types. "I wonder," He said "They are in the same egg group." He didn't want to think about.

5 hours later

"Hey," the trainer said "Can I have my sandshrew and espurr back?"

"Of course," the daycare keeper answered "Oh, by the way they were holding this egg," He gave the trainer and egg "were not sure how it got there." The trainer had to resist the urge to vomit.

"Thank you."

Trainer's POV

Well, my cousin always did want a psychic type on her team. I should probably check with those two first. After all they are the parents.

TOO CUTE!

Wargreymon: Terra Force!

While I'm busy scraping Charizard and Eevee off the ground read and review


End file.
